Battle Of The Supports
by GoddessOfTheCarries
Summary: Even supports can have fiery 1v1 duels, sparked from a ridiculous argument, when their marksman is not around. But what they never expect is that the one they secretly loves will save them at the last minute. Nami/Kalista and Anivia/Ashe, one-shot. Contains profanity.


**Just a random oneshot. 2 of my favorite pairings in the bot lane XD**

 **Imagine this scenario while you are ADC/support.**

 **Yeah I know I'm weird. (obviously)**

 **Anyways enjoy a small story that randomly came out of my mind.**

* * *

 **When Supports Get Serious  
**

 **"Thirty seconds until minions spawn!"  
**

The voice of the announcer echoed throughout the whole map. A Marai moved slowly towards the center of the bot lane, cautiously approaching the brush.

"Oh look, it's none other than the Tidecaller here." A feminine voice came from the fog of war. Nami glared into the obscured area of the map, where the enemy outer tower was standing. After a few seconds, another figure emerged from the darkness.

A birdlike creature with a body infused with pure ice came into her sight. It was uncommon to see Anivia in the bot lane, since she was technically a mid laner. But today, it was clear that she was the support for their team.

"Yes, it's me. Don't you dare make any sudden moves." Nami warned the cryopheonix. Anivia chuckled a little in response. "You're lucky that my marksman isn't here yet. If she is here now, you won't stand a chance."

"Your team isn't the only one who has a marksman, you know," she retorted. "When she arrives, you'll both be nothing but legends." It was Nami's turn to smirk.

A while later, the two marksmen arrived. One was a figure with a blue-green aura around her, turned into a specter by the spears protruding from her back. She smiled at her support before beginning the soulbinding ritual. Nami's heart fluttered whenever she was with her. Everyone might see her as a soulless being, but Nami knew better. She still has an affectionate and gentle side to her, which could only be seen by Nami herself. She didn't know at first, but after so many matches, where her eyes always lit up whenever she saw Kalista, she knew she had fallen in love.

On the other side, a Freljordian slowly walked out of the range of her tower. She had snow-white hair, and in her hands was her signature weapon - a bow made out of pure ice. The queen of the Freljord gave her own icy companion an affectionate rub on the head. Anivia's own heart was beating faster. From the day they struck an alliance, the cryopheonix could not resist the archer's beauty. Her will and strength was not one to be underestimated either. She hoped she wasn't blushing, or else the annoying Marai would be teasing her about it later. She gave Ashe a smile.

The farming process went on relatively undisturbed, with some occasional harass from Nami's Ebb And Flow and Anivia's Frostbite. None of the marksmen made an attempt to damage each other. Both of the supports sometimes gave each other a death stare, only to break it off immediately by either entering brush or just simply repositioning behind their minions.

When Ashe stepped a little too close to where Nami was within the bush, she unleashed her Aqua Prison on top of the marksman. But before she could follow up with her other abilities, a big chunk of ice flew out from somewhere behind Ashe, hitting Nami straight in the face. With the Tidecaller disabled, Anivia turned to Kalista, forcing her into the range of her Glacial Storm before blasting her with Frostbite. Nami was furious. When the crowd control wore off, she immediately used her Ebb and Flow to recover her marksman's lost health. As Kalista hopped out of the cryopheonix's range, she used her Tidecaller's Blessing on herself to slow the approaching Ashe, then proceeding to retreat herself.

Anivia watched with fury as her marksman was slowed and denied from the kill. She had no healing of her own, so she could only watch, almost helplessly. Seeing that Kalista too had recalled, she turned to Ashe. "You should recall too. Nami's alone in lane now, I'll be fine." The archer nodded before smiling and channeling her recall as well.

On the other side, Nami stayed under her tower as Kalista finished channeling her recall. Now, it was only her to defend this wave from that blasted bird and her marksman. She was most certainly not letting them go for trying to lock her marksman down for an easy kill. Much to her delight, Ashe had recalled as well. Now it was just the two of them in the lane.

"How would you like that, bitch?" Anivia said rudely. "No one can rival my burst even as a support."

"Stupid bird. You will pay for trying to do that. On the other hand, you can't recover health, but I can." Nami responded as rudely before giving the cryopheonix a sly smile.

"Oh, now I see it." Anivia smirked at the enemy support. "You have an... unusual affection for her, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Nami snarled, but she could feel the blush threatening to creep up her face.

"You're in love with your marksman. I can see how hard you try to protect her, little Marai."

"And it's not like you're any better." It was Nami's turn to smirk. Anivia may not have noticed her observing, but she could see how her face lit up every time Ashe came into lane with her. "You are as attracted to Ashe as I am, you bitch. Don't try to lie to me, I've seen how helpless you looked when you can't recover her health, unlike me."

"Oh yeah? You are only strong with your marksman around. You're 100% going to lose in a 1v1, especially to me."

"Are you so sure? Why not you use action to prove your words?" At that point, the cryopheonix had had enough. This stupid fish was trying to outfight her in an argument, but she most certainly would not win in a direct duel. And she was going to prove herself right.

"If it's a fight you're looking for, it's a fight you'll get!" She yelled before summoning her Crystallize right behind the Marai. Then, with her Glacial Storm, she cut off the escape path, ready to blast her with Flash Frost once she got in range.

But Nami's got other ideas. Both sides were level 6 at this point. Her Aqua Prison hit Anivia straight in the face, disabling her ultimate. Her Ebb And Flow flew straight for the cryopheonix, recovering her own health while taking away some of the enemy support's.

Anivia narrowed her eyes as soon as she was released from the stun, and blasted Nami with her Flash Frost. She felt her slowing effect taking place, but it wouldn't stop her from following up with her signature burst combo. Her Frostbite took away almost half of the Tidecaller's health. As soon as her Glacial Storm came back off cooldown, she used it again, right on top of the helpless Marai. Her Frostbite's cooldown was very low; she just needed to wait a few more seconds -

"Try that again next time!" Nami yelled before her Tidal Wave swept over the unsuspecting cryopheonix, once again disturbing her ult. Nami didn't wait for her to recover; it was her life or Anivia's. She used her Exhaust on her, then unleashed all three of her abilities on the support.

Her last autoattack turned Anivia back into her egg form. The cryopheonix laughed to herself silently. How stupid of Nami to use all of her abilities when she still has a second life. The enemy support seemed to have forgotten that she was extremely mana-hungry, and now she had an extra one more round of her health bar to fight.

But the cryopheonix forgot one thing.

Nami uses a lot of mana, yes, but Anivia had totally forgotten that she used the same, if not more, amount of mana. And she realized, too late, that even at this point if she revived, she would have no mana to fight the Marai. Fortunately, Nami couldn't fight back either.

The Tidecaller felt her mana draining away from her as she unleashed her weak autoattacks onto the icy egg. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the cryopheonix from bursting out from her shell with a flash of light at almost full health. Anivia laughed. "I will not be killed! I'm a literally immortal frost bird, and you're nothing but a pathetic fish!"

"Fuck you!" Hearing such vulgar language from a normally gentle Marai was really rare, and it surprised even Anivia. This was now an autoattack battle. Anivia abused her slightly longer range, standing at a relatively safe distance while repeatedly, but slowly throwing out her autoattacks. Nami fought back, rapidly ducking into bushes to make the cryopheonix lose her targeting.

Such a battle wouldn't go on forever. Both supports' mana pool began to recharge, just barely enough for one spell cast. As soon as the energy flowed back into her, Nami got her Ebb And Flow ready, preparing to dodge Anivia's Flash Frost as well. But she didn't know that the enemy support had only her Frosbite up, which was guaranteed to land.

Both sides leaped into action at the same time. Once they stepped out of the brush, a blast of ice and a stream of water flew out of their respective casters. Both sides were now below half of their health. Anivia smirked. "I'm a mage-support hybrid! You can't kill me in this fight!"

"Says the one who doesn't even have any mana left." Nami growled again. "And my secondary role is a mage too, stupid bird."

The minions in the lane were gathering up and busy trying to shove the lane into either side. Anivia landed another autoattack on the Tidecaller, but doing so out of the brush attracted the minions' attention. They began to focus fire her, and soon her health bar was draining. Nami, upon seeing this, threw out her own autoattack to attempt to finish the fleeing cryopheonix, but Anivia's wave of minions started to return fire as well. Both of them were at dangerously low health then.

Anivia's gaze darted between her tower and the Marai. She could choose to retreat and she could be safe from attack, but on the other hand, since she already started the fight, it would be dumb to run when she was so close to killing her rival. She stepped out of her tower range once more.

Nami stared at the approaching cryopheonix again. It might be worth it to kill her and probably die in return - or she could stay under the safety of her tower until her marksman returned. But it didn't look like the enemy support was trying to back off. And how awesome would it be to destroy this arrogant bitch when she thought she was winning. Their mana would definitely not recharge a second time, so it was strictly autoattacking only.

"Die, bitch!" Anivia threw one final autoattack just a few second before Nami did. Both projectiles were flying, ready to end their victim's life once they hit. The cryopheonix turned around frantically and started to retreat. Nami ran as well, her one final silver of health almost meeting its undeniable fate. But if she died, Anivia would too. It would definitely be worth it -

"Nami?"

"Anivia?"

The sounds of the two marksmen arriving snapped both supports out of their thoughts. Ashe, upon arrival, looked at the cryopheonix who was just one hit away from death, and the slowly flying autoattack that was about to connect.

"No! How dare you!" The archer unleashed her ultimate, sending it flying straight for the Marai. She frantically cast her summoner spell Heal on Anivia, which barely came just in time before the autoattack landed. Ashe didn't care about her opponents' condition. She just grabbed Anivia and ran back towards the safety of the jungle.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lane, Kalista watched with horror as the autoattack was about to hit her support, along with the large crystal arrow that was guaranteed to secure the kill. She was most certainly not letting this happen.

"Our bond preserves you!" The marksman cast her ultimate, dragging the Tidecaller away from her certain death. Anivia's autoattack dropped off as it lost its target, and Kalista was hit directly with Ashe's Enchanted Crystal Arrow. Normally, it would have been certain death for her, but today, neither the enemy marksman nor the support was present to follow up.

Not caring about the lane, she waited for Nami to crash back to the safety of their tower before carrying her and ran as fast as she could towards their own side of the jungle as soon as the stun wore off.

When she was sure that they were out of sight, the marksman shook the Marai angrily. "What did you think you were doing? You could have died!"

"I have almost gotten her."

"If I wasn't there to save you, you're dead for sure."

"I'm sorry, Kalista. I couldn't help it. She was too insulting."

"Promise me that you won't ever do that again. I was so worried about you."

 _She worries about me? She cares...for me?_

"I promise." Nami smiled happily at her marksman. She looked so beautiful, so agile and graceful. It was now or never. She pulled Kalista into a hug, feeling her foreign but amazing touch.

"Kalista... There's something I wanted to tell you for quite some time already."

"What is it?" Her voice sounded so beautiful, so mesmerizing. Nami's heart was truly owned by this specter in front of her.

"I... I love you."

She didn't respond. At least, not verbally. Instead, the marksman kissed the support while holding her closer. Nami was surprised at first, but it all turned to pure joy when she realized what was happening. She returned the kiss happily.

"I love you too, Nami. I always did. I think you are the most beautiful being existing. I've fallen for you since the day I met you."

 _She loves me._

Nothing mattered to her now. She just found out that the one she loved for so long loved her back the same way.

As she channeled her recall, she exchanged a heartfelt stare with her marksman before smiling and thinking:

 _Kalista loves me. Just like how I love her._

* * *

On the other side of the jungle, Ashe laid the cryopheonix down before gasping. "Anivia! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am." Anivia gazed into the two blue eyes, forever charmed by them.

"How dare you scare me close to death like this!" Ashe flung her arms around the cryopheonix and wordlessly began to sob silently.

"Hey, hey, don't cry now..." Anivia put one of her wings around the marksman. "Even if I really died, it would just be summoner magic, right? I won't be gone forever."

"Don't even think about that." Ashe hugged her tighter. "I would never let you go off like that without me again."

 _Tell her. This is the best time._

"Ashe... can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Anivia."

"I..." She took a deep breath.

"I love you."

Ashe looked surprised at first, but the expression quickly turned to one of happiness and.. affection?

"And have I never told you before that I love you too?" The marksman gently stroked the support's head. "You are the wisest and most majestic being I've ever met. "

 _She loves me back. Oh my god._

"You... really do?"

"Of course I do, Anivia. My heart beats only for you." Ashe smiled before leaning closer to kiss the cryopheonix. The feeling was like tasting snow, but more magical somehow. The support returned the kiss passionately.

"Now, go and farm." Anivia rubbed her wing affectionately against her marksman before channeling her recall as well.

 _Ashe loves me the way I love her._ That was her thought before she smiled and appeared in her base, facing a confused shopkeeper to why was she smiling brightly.

* * *

"Did you see that replay?"

"That's... really... interesting."

The summoner couldn't believe his own eyes after witnessing the battle between the two supports of the teams. And the most surprising part of all - both of the marksmen decided to save their support at the very last minute instead of hard-engaging onto each other.

"Wait till they see it themselves." The other summoner chuckled. "It is really rare to see such love on the Rift."

"I agree." He replied without actually thinking about it. He smiled at both of the duos before resuming the match.

* * *

 **Really, I wish this would happen in game.  
**

 **Again, I wish to tell you all: love and appreciate your support, whether you're ADC or not. They help you get the kills you need and save you from your certain death. So never get angry just because of a small misplay or that occasional CS steal.**

 **PS: This sickness is growing worse for me. I really hope I can recover soon, it is pretty painful ;-;**

 **~Frosty**


End file.
